You've Lost
by waterpoloplayer
Summary: "Because when they killed Connor, they turned you into a monster. And you have no regrets, because he was still your brother, dead or alive." Some Tratie Warnings: Dark!Travis and character deaths


You aren't the type to fight, much less in a war. You're branded as the easygoing, laid-back son of Hermes, not a killing machine. But you have the decency to try and stay alive and if that meant killing people, then so be it. They were traitors, anyways.

You hear a scream. You turn and see your brother, Conner, on the dirty ground of Manhattan with a wound made by a blade in his stomach, the supposed hero, Percy Jackson, standing next to him, his sword raised and bloodstained.

"You're next, traitor," he growls, and you realize that he was the reason your brother was dying. You run, grab your brother, put him over your back fireman style, and run to the makeshift hospital, ignoring the dirty looks thrown to Conner and you from your own side.

When you get there, everybody refuses to help. Conner is losing blood fast, so you take off your shirt and tie it around the wound. You see a flash of brown hair and automatically know who it is.

"Katie!" you shout, but she keeps on walking. You run up to her and grab her shoulder the best you can with your brother on your back.

"Get your _filthy_ hands off me, you jerk!" she yells, and you feel like you've been stabbed a million times in the heart.

"What did I do?" you ask, because you really are clueless.

She glares at you, her eyes brimming with tears. "You know what you did," she tells and you and you yell that, no, you _don't _know what you've done, and your brother is dying. "Good," she tells you, a sneer on her face, and you flinch because even though she gets annoyed with you guys, she's never wanted you guys to die, especially when you need everybody possible. "That's what you get for passing on information to the enemy, stupid spies. I can't believe I trusted you."

You know what she's talking about now. The spy. Did they all really think your brother and you are the spies? You guys had done some immature stuff, and sure, you've gotten mad at your parents at times, but you'd never betray them. And you wouldn't betray her. Katie Gardner is the love of your life, and you wouldn't betray her for the world.

It takes a moan of pain from your brother to bring you back to reality. You lay him down to check on his wound, and by then, Katie's long gone. His wound his worse then ever and his pulse is becoming dangerously low. "Don't die on me, bro," you say, and your voice cracks from the pain.

He gives you the 'Sup' nod. "I love you, bro," he says, and he takes his final breath. You want to break down right there, but people you once considered you friends come at you with every weapon they've got. You notice Percy, Annabeth, and Silena Beauregard aren't there and Katie Gardner, the girl you once loved, is in the front, laughing at your misfortune. You grab your brother's lifeless body and run. Where, you don't know, you just run.

As you're running, you hear the voice of the boy you now despise. You look in the room and notice he's talking to Annabeth Chase. They say something about an Achilles' heel and your ears are more alert than ever. You're not stupid, you know what that is. You see Chase touch the small of his back, and you know where his only weak spot is. You could run in there and kill him, avenge your brother, but you decide against it.

You run outside. The battle has long ended. You go towards the base of the Titians. You know what you're about to do. You dad had never cared about you. If you had changed into Kronos, you know he'd be more worried about being banished from Olympus than your life. You don't care. Right now, you feel stupid to have ever been on their side. You cross the bridge and are immediately stopped by guards.

"I'm not here to attack you," you promise. "I want to join you." Their weapons are still at your throat. "I swear on the Styx," you say and thunder booms overhead. The guards look at each other and back at you. They let you in, but not before removing all weapons from you and your brother.

As you walk towards to your new leader, you see familiar faces of other demigods who had chosen this side, the _right _side. You cling onto your brother's body, not letting anybody get close to it.

When you get to the makeshift throne room, you see the body of your half brother, Luke Castellan, but he wasn't the same. You know that. His eyes, once blue, are now a bright gold, proof that he was now the host of Kronos. When you had first heard the news, you had hated him for it, but now you understand and respect him.

"Travis Stoll," Luke-no, Kronos- addresses you and you realize his eyes weren't the only thing that changed; his voice sounded like a knife blade on rocks. "I see you've chosen the right side."

You kneel to him, setting Conner's body on the floor next to him. Kneeling in front of your father's enemy felt horribly right. Your head stays looking at the ground and you tell your story, from when your brother died to the present. You had even told him about Percy's Achilles' spot, but you refuse to say where.

"I want the pleasure of killing him," you say. "I want to avenge my brother. And I was his blood on my hands." Kronos nods like this amuses him.

"Very well. We shall give your brother a proper burial service after we win," he says, and you go wide-eyed. You would have never expected this from him. You nod anyways, bow once more, and walk out, still clutching onto your brother's body for dear life.

They lead you to a tent to have to yourself, but you don't stop to admire it. You sit down on the bed and cry. Your brother was your best friend, your pranking buddy, somebody you could confide in, and all of that was taken away from you by a so-called hero.

Percy Jackson. Everybody knew he was a bit cocky, but who wouldn't be with all his accomplishments? He was a cool guy when you first met him, but now all you want is for him to die slowly and painfully. You thought Percy could be trusted. He would always drawl on and on about how camp needed to stick together, but look how well that turned out. You know he's a hypocrite and you're going to laugh when you kill him.

_What's wrong with you? _You ask yourself, because you're not the violent type. But you know why. You know what's wrong. Everybody that you had grown up with thinks you've betrayed them. Now you have, but you would have never done it before if they hadn't wrongly accused you. You're done with them. You've chosen your side, and there's no turning back now. With that thought, you go back to mourning the loss of your brother.

At about midnight, you hear Kronos leaving and you know what's going on. You contain yourself and grab a sword and a dagger. _You_ were going to kill Jackson, _not_ your Lord Kronos. You don't care what happened to you.

It took you so long to get ready that the fight's already started. You run to the Empire State Building, not letting _anybody _get in your way.

You're a killing machine. You hack at anybody who dares get in your way, no matter who they were or what side they were on. If they were stupid enough to get in your path of destruction, that was their fault and you aren't about to be blamed for a young death.

As you enter the throne room of the gods, you hear Jackson making some heroic speech about family and you scoff. As if he cared about family. You sneak in and luckily the only people who see you don't say anything or they can't. All the Olympians are in celestial bronze cages and you see your dad look at you, begging to be released. It's almost enough to switch sides again, but you remember that he never cared about anybody but himself ad Luke. If he did, your brother would still be alive and you wouldn't be in this war.

You unsheathe your dagger and, with no regrets, run towards Percy Jackson, aiming for his one weak point.

It hits it dead on. He falls to the ground, screaming in agony, while Kronos laughs. Annabeth runs up to you but you just disarm her and kick her face, making sure to get a few cuts in. She stumbles back, fear and pain on her face, and you smirk. If she wasn't weak before, she sure was now.

By now, every demigod was up there, being held back by one of your monsters, a knife across their necks to assure they don't get away. You strut over to Percy Jackson, who's withering in pain, and squat down next to him.

"You lost," you say, pleasure evident in your voice. Your voice is so calm, and so sickly sweet. Victory was in your hands, and you were going to rub it in any way possible. "You made the wrong choice. You shouldn't have killed Connor." At this, you dad takes a sharp intake of breath. "You should have _known_ we wouldn't betray you."

"But you did!" Clarisse yells, and you walk over to her, playing with her hair. She tries to bite your finger, but the knife digs deeper into her throat.

"After you guys betrayed me," you tell her, and you walk back over to the dying son of Poseidon. You trace the outline of his face, and he screams in pain, which only encourages you to keep going. "Now all of your pretty little friends are going to die because of you. How do you feel now? Heroic? How about pathetic?" You glare at him, spit on his wound (causing him to scream in agony), and walk away. Before you even go a step, you turn around.

"Oh, and Perce," you say, talking as if he wasn't on the edge of death because of you. Your voice suddenly gets darker and you stomp back to him. "I hope you rot in Hades." With that you, step and twist with your heel on his weak spot, and go to walk away, but you're stopped by Katie's hand on your shoulder. "Let her be," you tell the demigods who had come to hold her back.

She turns you around, her chocolate eyes looking into your hazel ones. "Travis," she whispers, and your glare lessens just a little. Tears are streaking her dirty cheeks. "Don't do this. What about me?"

You slap her hand off your shoulder, harder than you should have, and she gives a squeal of pain. "I'm done with you!" you yell, and she looks even more hurt than before. "You sat there and _laughed_ while my brother died! You never cared about me. You chose the wrong side. Tell me, what was the last thing your mom ever did for you?" She thinks for a while and reluctantly shrugs her shoulders. Demeter looks hurt. "Exactly," you say.

She looks down, then back up, a smile on her lips. You're confused until she presses her lips on yours. You've been waiting for this moment for years, but now you don't want it. You hate camp. You hate your dad. You hate her.

You push her away, so forcefully that she falls and skids across the floor. "You ruined _any_ chance of us, Gardner." When you say her last name, you say it out of nothing but hatred. "Connor and I have _always_ been there for you, where were you when we needed you." You turn to everybody else. "Where were _any of you? _It was Connor and I who made sure people weren't too scared for this. Did you guys _ever_ figure out who the_ real_ spy was?"

"Silena," Annabeth croaks out and you fume with anger.

"I _told _you that we didn't do anything!" you yell, and everybody flinches back. You smirk. "Now you'll _all _get to apologize to Connor." They realize what you mean, and they all go wide-eyed. "Bye," you say much to cheerfully, and then you walk out of the throne room, a victorious smile gracing your lips.

In a couple seconds, you're running back after hearing Katie's scream. You _need_ to know what they're doing to her. You sneak a peak to see all of the bodies of your old friends littering the floor, the youngest maybe seven and the oldest about eighteen, but no Katie. You poke your head in closer to see them torturing Katie to death, forcing her mom to watch. For a second, you feel a twinge of regret, and then you remember her face when she saw Connor's body and you walk away, no more regrets, no more guilt, just a smile on your face and the feeling victory flooding you.

Because when they killed Connor, they turned you into a monster. And you have no regrets, because he was still your brother, dead or alive.

**How was it? I was listening to **_**No Good Deed**_** from Wicked and I got this idea. I've been in an angsty mood. For anybody following my other stories, read my profile please. Now, review? It would make my day **


End file.
